Tanner's Reach
| image = Image:Rdr_tanner's_reach.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Bounty location | territory = West Elizabeth | region = Tall Trees | inhabitants = Sasquatch Hunter (Undead Nightmare) | image2 = File:Rdr_aurora_tanner_map.jpg }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. It is an encampment east of the river running south out of Aurora Basin. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' It is a good area for hunting animals, especially bears and cougars, which are very commonly found; the people who owned the cabin look like they have been hunting for a while. Tanner's Reach also serves as the location of several bounty targets. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, the side-mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement" begins in this location. Layout In addition to the cabin located here, there is a grave but the gravestone has no name or information on it. Inside the house is a chest containing cash. There is also a bottle of "N.W. Dickens' Elixir" on the shelf next to the fireplace (it can't be picked up, or used however). It is best to look at the shelf with a sniper scope or binoculars. Seeing as how one of the effects of the "medicine" (as stated in a newspaper) is a "prompt and violent emptying of the bowels", the elixir could have played a role in how the person (who was probably a trapper, or a family member) died. Therefore, there is a possibility that the person died from chronic diarrhea, (similar to the death of Owen MacFarlane who also died of chronic diarrhea) Speculated Character Relationship Hattie Tanner Located in the cemetery at Tumbleweed is the burial place of Hattie Tanner. Engraved upon on the headstone is a final testament to Hattie, :"In loving memory of Hattie Tanner :Died March 16th, 1898 :Age 11 years :Taken too soon." Rosalie Tanner In Odd Fellow's Rest cemetery, there is a headstone that has the name Rosalie Tanner engraved upon it. Also written on the grave is the final testament, :"Here lies Rosalie Tanner :A woman who spent most of her life on her back. :August 21st, 1901" Due to the date and location of burial, it is possible that Rosalie Tanner was a relative of Hattie Tanner, another of the unseen characters in Red Dead Redemption laid to rest. An interesting fact, though, is that Hattie and Rosalie are not buried in the same cemetery, nor even in the remote vicinity of one another, as Hattie's grave site can be found near the small church in Tumbleweed alongside other dearly departed. The text ("A woman who spent most of her life on her back.") on Rosalie's headstone alludes to her being something of a harlot, though it is unknown whether or not she was a prostitute. Sasquatch Hunter During the events of Undead Nightmare, it appears that the cabin is inhabited by a frontiersman and his dog. The man seems to be somewhat paranoid of Sasquatch living in the area, and tasks Marston with killing six of them. After completing this mission, the cabin may be full of undead indicating that the hunter may have either moved or been eaten. Trivia *Bears show up frequently around this location. *Cougars seem to attack players here often in Multiplayer and frequently attack players in singleplayer, *There is a cabin in Tanner's Reach where bears and cougars cannot harm you, but you can shoot them through a window. Be careful though if you take cover under the window the cougers can still hit and kill you. This cabin makes a good retreat spot if the player is caught off guard by a bear/cougar. *This is also the best location for hunting elks (but not the safest). *Online, this place has earned the nickname 'Cougar Hell' because of the massive population of cougars in free roam. *A bottle of N.W. Dickens' Elixir can be seen in the shelf of the cabin. Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Tall Trees Category:Locations Category:Bounty locations Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Image Enhancement